382ndfandomcom-20200214-history
Liberator
The Liberator is a gunship manufactured by Nanite Systems. The Liberator has a lot of customization options and can be outfitted to be an anti-infantry or anti-vehicle aircraft. It boasts a higher top speed and better agility than the Galaxy and more health and durability than the Mosquito. The Liberator does not provide the aerial superiority that the Mosquito offers, but is still a great aircraft for ground targets. Weapons There are 3 weapon slots for the Liberator. There is the Nose Cannon which can be equipped with 2 types of machine guns, and the Belly mounted weapon and the Tail gun. Nose The Liberator comes with the L30R Vektor by default, which is a slow-firing Heavy Machine Gun, with 50 rounds in a magazine. The CAS30 Tank Buster, as the name implies is capable of shredding tanks and any other vehicle. The Tank Buster is a much better choice, due to its power at destroying any vehicle very quickly. Belly The Belly gun is what defines a Liberator from any other vehicle, with three very unique weapons. By default, there is the AP30 Shredder, which features four 30mm machine guns and can be quite useful in closer ranges, especially for anti-air. There is also the L105 Zepher which can fire 6 exposive rounds, and works quite well against infantry. The third choice is the C150 Dalton, which fires 1 high explosive 150mm anti-tank round, and can cause massive damage to vehicles and is capable of killing multiple infantry in a single shot. While all three weapons have their benefits, the Dalton is considered the best choice as it can cause devastating amounts of damage to any vehicle. Tail The tail gun rarely has a designated gunner in a Liberator. That being said, it is still an important weapon. By default, there is the M20 Drake, a HMG with 50-rounds in a magazine good for all-round use. There is also the M60-A Bulldog, which is a grenade launcher good for anti-infantry and anti-vehicle. Finally, there is the A30 Walker, which is an anti-air HMG with 75-rounds. While the M60-A is good for ground uses, the A30 is a better choice, because the only reason for the gunner to switch to the tail position is if there is an ESF attacking, in which case the A30 is the best option. Upgrades The are many upgrades available to the Liberator. There are three slots, called the Defense, Utility, and Performance. Utility For the Utility slot, there are four option. Decoy Flares, Fire Suppression, LF-100 Afterburner, and Ejection Seat. Decoy Flares allow for disrupting active lock-ons and preventing new ones for a few seconds, allowing the pilot to evade a few missile strikes, which can make a big difference in escaping alive. Fire Supression allows to repair the vehicle if it is on fire, extinguishing the fire and increasing the health of the plane, which can be helpful if the plane is on fire but very close to reaching safety, and thus is useful in giving the pilot a few extra seconds. LF-100 Afterburner gives a few seconds of extra speed, but has limited effectiveness in regular combat. The Ejection Seat lets the pilot and passenger bail-out safely, however is not quite useful especially in enemy territory. For multi-purpose uses the best options are Decoy Flares and Fire Suppression, and again it is up to the pilot to decide which one is best for them. However, since the Liberator can withstand a few missile strikes, Fire Supression is usually a more useful option. Defense For the Defense slot there are three options, Vehicle Stealth, Nanite Auto Repair System and Composite Armor. Vehicle Stealth is quite situational, and is generally not recommended, especially for the Liberator. The Nanite Auto Repair can be quite useful, as a pilot does not need to leave their aircraft to get repairs, and can evade if an enemy apporaches. Composite Armor provides some resistance to flak and small arms fire, and is particularly useful when flying in areas with many ground enemies. For air-to-air combat, composite armor is not as useful as aircraft don't use flak or small arms, and thus Nanite Auto Repair is a better option. However if there are many ground enemies, Composite Armor will be highly effective as most of the damage will be from flak and small arms. Deciding between Nanite Auto Repair or Composite Armor is a tough decision and heavily debated decision, and in the end it is up to the pilot to decide on which one to pick. Performance Performance is a slot that is debated upon for the Liberator. There are three options, Precision Bomber, High-G, and Racer High Speed.Precision Bomber improves the movements required to give gunners an easier time. High-G offers improved overall agility, and is quite useful for air-to-air combat. Racer High Speed, can be used for hit-and-run tactics, as the extra speed would be helpful. While there is a lot of debate on the topic, as a Liberator escort, High-G would be the best option as it is for air-to-air combat. Recommended Loadouts